Be My Sacrifice
by Whispering Mink
Summary: Ulquiorra seemed like a creature that was not bound by earthly laws neither the needs who followed them. But this was slowly changed when his road crossed with a young human girl. Will the emotionless slayer change?
1. Fear

**Be My Sacrifice**

Pairing: Ulquiorra x Orihime

Chapter 1: Emotionless Slayer

Summary: Ulquiorra seemed like a creature that was not bound by earthly laws neither the needs who followed them. But this was slowly changed when his road crossed with a young human girl. Will the emotionless slayer change? Rated M for later chapters

**Authors Notes: **Hello out there ^^ I've been sick for a couple of days now, and got a sudden urge to write because of it. I really, really, really! Adore the Ulquihime pairing but was mainly nervous to write a fic about them, because of Ulquiorra's personality.

Even so I think I have described him somewhat properly ^^

I hope you will enjoy this fic.

His eyes were piercing hers, like no one else had ever done before. The strong green color that adorned the iris and the contrast it got from his completely white skin, made him seem like a holy creature - a holy creature that was not bound by earthly laws neither the needs who followed them. But in reality he was just cut off from these needs due to the life he now lived. A life where the sun no longer had the same reassuring effect in the morning, where soft bed sheets no longer felt comfortable against his skin, and where the taste of food no longer were a pleasure nor a necessity to live.

He looked at her for a long time as if he was analyzing why she was looking at him the way she did. It had now been 3 months since Orihime had been placed in that unfamiliar and claustrophobic cell, and she had really grown tired of the infinite darkness. It felt like the darkness was slowly consuming everything including her happiness, her feeling of time, and the small things she found joy in before she got carried to this place. Especially the food was one thing that bothered her, and that special day wasn't an exception. As Ulquiorra's white silhouette came closer to her, still with the piercing emerald eyes at her, she felt like a small animal being hunted by the predator those green eyes belonged to. She felt vulnerable, weak and above all cornered.

She was trapped, and she knew it.

"Eat"

The monotone voice echoed slightly in the room and forced some chills to crawl down her spine. Even though his voice and facial expression showed no emotion, she could hear by his words that it was not meant as an advice - it was a command.

Orihime forced herself to break their eye-contact and look away, a clear sign of the defiance she wanted to signal, but it only made him walk closer to her with somewhat heavy steps so his shadow before long was casted upon her.

"You know what will happen if you don't"

Orihime knew what he meant and was uncertain if she wanted to keep defying him, only to strengthen her own self-esteem. After all she was well aware of the fact that it was not false threats he spoke.

Earlier that same month he had in fact done what he so often said he would do – 'strap her down and force feed her'. It was not a very gentle experience; he had grabbed her by the wrist, forced her down on her bed with an amazing strength and brought the food directly to her mouth until she began to eat by her own accord… Even though it had been frightening in its own way she could still feel the lingering of his fingers at her wrists. It had been a very weird feeling since she had never had any physical contact with him before that. As she had thought his skin was cold as ice, as if she had just touched something similar to an ice cube, and his skin had a soft feeling to it that strangely enough made her remember the touch as something pleasant.

"Please, just leave me alone…"

She murmured when she felt how his eyes started intensely at her – clearly waiting for a reaction of some sort.

"I'll eat just… Leave me alone for a bit"

Ulquiorra stared at her for what seemed like minutes, analyzing every inch of her to determine his reaction to this request. Without saying anything or making any difference in his facial expression he lifted the bowl with porridge up from the nearby table and once again walked towards her.

This made her head lift up against him in one swift moment, only to be met by his piercing green eyes. She feared that he would force the porridge down her throat once again, on the basis that she had been slow with her answer… But he didn't.

Instead he stood in front of her with a glimpse of something totally unfamiliar in his eyes, before gently leaving the bowl with porridge in her lap.

Without any further words he left.

* * *

The next day started as all the earlier ones – She sat in her cell looking into the nearest wall, her restlessness driving her mentally mad. In the latest months she had been left almost completely to herself all 24 hours of the day, only with small exceptions when her daily food were brought to her, and Ulquiorra's small visits. Because of this Orihime actually began to look forward to these meetings, often finding herself starring at the door for several days until the door finally opened according to the optional visits that took place approximately every fifth day.

They rarely spoke to each other very much; if Ulquiorra saw that she ate as planned he would just stand there either looking intensely at her or looking away, but never really saying anything unless she made the move towards a conversation.

And even so, she began to miss his presence and his soft voice that only rarely held any kind of tone that could reveal his emotional state. Therefore, the picture she had developed of him was almost solely based on his actions and the few conversations they had.

He was not hostile towards her, no, he was just very clear when it came to how he wanted her to behave and what he wanted her to do. At the start she was annoyed by this, and therefore often received more commands and somewhat cold gazes when she didn't choose to obey.

"I'm coming in"

The familiar voice was suddenly heard from the other site of the door, forcing Orihime out of her thoughts - Ulquiorra.

"Your presence is requested by Aizen-sama"

Orihime widened her eyes by his words, immediately imagining what the reason for her presence could be. Of course the simple things like leaving the cell to at least see another room was tempting to her, but the thought of meeting Aizen face to face was a too scary thought for her.

"What does he want?"

Her eyes were wavering from him and to the door, trying to find an escape to the situation somehow. He knew that Aizen was merciless behind his friendly smile, and that the conversation he needed from her would never be a comfortable one.

"He will tell you that when you meet"

She looked at him with a gaze that clearly showed the overwhelming uncertainty that slowly crawled up in her mind. Even though she knew it was important to keep her cool, it was hard, and since she knew Ulquiorra was looking at her, analyzing her, he was probably well aware of this too.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, it might as well be an optional meeting to check up on your physical and mental state"

His voice was somehow soft even though his eyes still wore the usual blank expression. Was he making an attempt to…? Reassure her?

With a little bit of effort she rose from her bed and walked towards Ulquiorra and the door behind him, clearly signalizing that she could might as well get going since there, after all, were no way out of it.

When she passed him to head for the door, shortly afterwards followed by him, she whispered almost inaudible:

"Thank you"

* * *

When they got to the assigned meeting hall everything went smooth and calm. Aizen asked about her condition, if she ate properly, if she was doing well, things like normal people could ask each other a sunny morning.

Orihime's fears were first confirmed when Aizen shifted in his chair, smiled slyly and said: "You intrigue me Inoue-san, your power intrigue me… But for how long?"

* * *

"What did he mean…?"

Ulquiorra directed his gaze to her when the words slipped from her mouth. They had just returned, and even though Ulquiorra was just about to leave, he stopped immediately the second Orihime spoke, apparently waiting for whatever she wanted to speak about.

When she didn't answer he took the case into his own hands, slowly closing his eyes for a moment as he began to speak.

"What he said, you're just a thing that intrigued Aizen-sama because of your unusual powers"

He shifted slowly; closing the door behind him since he figured out it could take some time before he got to leave.

"Sooner or later these powers will be analyzed from all possible angles; leaving you useless since the power you posses no longer will be intriguing or mysterious to Aizen-sama"

Orihime stiffened by his words, forcing her gaze towards the nearest wall. She could feel how her throat got dry as life's harsh realities were opened to her otherwise innocent eyes. She would be killed when this happened, she could figure out that much.

Hiding the fact that she bit her lip, feeling how a lonely tear glided down from her cheek. First when small sobs escaped her throat Ulquiorra was alarmed of her mental state.

Within what seemed like a half second, he suddenly appeared right behind her, making her jump in slight surprise and only encouraging her crying to continue that more.

Out of nowhere, she felt a strong hand wrap around her waist from behind and shortly afterwards she could feel the cold fabric of the 4th Espada's uniform against the back of her head, and a soft feeling of his free hand lingering by her cheek. He didn't say anything at first, just held her in what seemed like a reverse hug and with his head slightly resting at her shoulder, which made it possible for her to discern his facial expression.

He looked back at her with his usual empty eyes, the green color diving right into the core of her soul, right before he gently brushed her cheek, removing some of her tears at the same time.

"There's no reason to cry, death is not something to fear"

As fast as he had whispered those words he was gone. Only the lingering sensation of his hand at her cheek remained.

**Authors Notes: **Okay here is chapter 1 *Cats confetti to celebrate the grand opening* xD Right now I'm not sure in what direction to take this story, but I hope I'll find out once I begin on chapter 2 x) Reviews are appreciated


	2. Survival

**Be My Sacrifice**

**Chapter 2: "Survival"**

**A/N:** _First of all I would like to say sorry to all the people who expected a quick update from this story. I've been very consumed by 'Affection in an unloving world' and somehow pushed this story aside… not anymore!_

_I've finally got an idea for this story and I'll try to update whenever inspiration comes to me ^^_

_And my school allows me to sit down and write…_

_Anyway enjoy, and thank you for the following patience ^^_

"I would like an audition with Aizen-Sama"

Her words were clear, determined, and never seemed to sway – the truth was, however, a completely different case.

She was scared, unsure of her future, and desperate – desperate to the extent that her eyes couldn't completely cover up the feeling. And not in front of the piercing green emeralds that had found hold in her figure.

He did not seem convinced at her words as his cold and neutral voice resounded in the cell – making her resolve sway more than what she found comfortable.

"For what purpose?"

She took a deep breath, meeting the core of the strong green color as bravely as she could - finally allowing the fatal words to slip from her mouth;

"I want to submit completely… To Aizen-Sama"

Silence filled the little cell for what seemed like minutes as she felt the otherwise composed Espada's gaze linger – just for a moment, but she certainly felt it.

There was no other way for her… She had been warned – warned about what would eventually happen if she just left things like they were…. Was it wrong of her to use that information for her own best? to submit completely like some kind of little animal, afraid of getting eaten by the larger and stronger predators?

It wasn't exactly something she had found preferable… but somehow she had no choice. She was cornered with only two options to choose from;

her pride or her life.

"I understand"

She blinked her eyes in disbelief when the simple words reached her ears. He didn't wanted an explanation?

"Follow me"

Before she even got the chance to express her confusion Ulquiorra turned around on his heels, heading towards the massive door that held her captured in the little cell.

Stumbling slightly upon leaving the couch she had been sitting on, she followed him, not wanting or daring to think about his motive for complying with her request.

It just seemed… too easy. No explanations? No reasoning? He simply took her words without questioning them?

It took her eyes a couple of seconds to get used to the sharp color of the white hallways – painfully reminding her of how long it had been since she last got the permission to leave her cell.

Fast on her feet she walked up to him, obediently following behind him as if she was some kind of dog following her master…. The naïve idea of escape lingering in her mind

If she ran… would she be able to outrun him? She had experienced far too often what kind of power his slim form held, and what kind of speed he was able to use when it became necessary. So if she chose to run it would probably only be a matter of mere seconds before she would be pinned down beneath his raw strength.

"Ulquiorra?"

She asked softly, in an attempt to not break the silence too sudden

All she received was a small confirming hum from the 4th Espada, making her wonder if she had heard the almost nonexistent sound in sheer delusion.

"Why do you serve… Aizen-Sama?"

She immediately placed her eyes at the floor when the words left her mouth – afraid to meet his eyes if he, against all her beliefs, would turn against her.

"I mean… you're not weak… not at all… so… why do you?"

The words came out much more insecure than she had planned, and when Ulquiorra suddenly stopped walking she couldn't help but bump her head painfully against his back – only enforcing the confused emotions she held.

"I'm sorry! Just forget what I said!"

She exclaimed quickly in hopes of redeeming herself in front of him.

However she got her answer, short and simple, said in the usual neutral tone Ulquiorra's voice carried;

"You don't have to concern yourself with such matters"

Blinking her eyes in wonder she gathered the needed courage to perceive the subject further

"But… Aren't you happy here… serving Aizen?"

It sent shivers down her spine when he turned to face her – the strong green orbs staring directly at her with an expression she hadn't seen until then

An expression of… wonder?

"I don't think I'm familiar with the human emotion you're speaking off"

He turned against her completely, lazily dragging his feet towards her in a manner that only made her feel more and more uncomfortable with the creature in front of her

"I assume you're speaking of the emotion you humans define by a feeling of mental contentment?"

She tilted her head slightly by his cold reply – even though his answer wasn't unexpected, it still made her feel like they were 2 completely different creatures. No matter how much they may look like each other on the outside, they were definitely far from each other when it came to mentality.

"You make it seem like a trivial matter…"

She answered carefully, not liking the fact that he suddenly chose to give her his full attention

"I just can't see why such a human emotion should have anything to do with the fact that I'm serving Aizen"

She felt how his gaze found hold in her eyes – his voice still seemed calm and neutral, ultimately making her more and more comfortable in his presence.

She felt like there was no reason to fear him… He might had the needed strength to strap her down and force feed her like she so painfully had experienced earlier, but none the less, he never did something without a good reason.

That was a thing that made her hold just some kind of respect for him… The kind of respect that only a trapped desperate girl could begin to experience towards her captivator.

It was twisted… it was wrong, after all she wasn't meant to look with mild eyes at the one person that had brought the most suffering to her. She was supposed to hate him for what he had done, supposed to fear the emotional creature that stood in front of her, gazing at her with only questions present in the deep cores of his eyes.

But she didn't… She felt like there was more to him than what the eye could see. He was not the one at fault, he was merely another puppet being moved by an unknown puppeteer.

Another piece in a bigger game…

"Don't you ever feel happiness? Aren't there anything you enjoy to do?"

The words slipped from her mouth before she had a chance to withdraw the words. She felt like she was talking to a mechanical doll as Ulquiorra just turned his head slightly, the green color of his eyes analyzing her gray ones in search of the deeper meaning… the deeper meaning of her words.

"I don't require such an emotion to serve Aizen effectively"

Turning around on his heels he began to walk again – making Orihime feel the ever haunting presence of his eyes even when they were gone…

"Come woman, we don't have time for such a discussion at the moment"

She allowed his words to loop in her head for a while, before slowly dragging her feet after him somewhat reluctantly – this time she did not dare to perceive the subject any further… at least not at the moment, and not after the last remark he made.

Before very long they were met by a big white door which Orihime knew lead to the room where she earlier had spoken with Aizen.

Upon entering, she took a deep breath, while noticing how Ulquiorra stopped at the door when she walked completely into the room… apparently leaving her on her own with the mighty presence she already had felt before they entered the room.

The presence emitted from a more human like figure than Ulquiorra, even though Orihime knew it was illusions and lies.

A false smile wasn't something that fooled her so easily anymore.

"Welcome Orihime, what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

She quickly diverted her eyes, looking back at the white silhouette of the 4th Espada, before turning towards Aizen.

Taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves she spoke, gentle words that were supposed to hide her real feelings - the feelings of disgust and betrayal.

"I offer you… myself… body and soul"

She swallowed hard when the words refused to leave her throat for a moment.

She couldn't believe what she was doing…

"In exchange for your mercy on my life…"

**A/N: **_As said earlier, sorry about the very late update._

_Reviews are loved with every inch of my little body xD_


	3. Strength

Be My Sacrifice

Chapter 3: "Strength"

**A/N: **_Hello again ^^ Enjoy the new chapter and be patient with updates since I'm only updating whenever I get the needed time… and that can be everything from a couple of days, to several weeks x)_

_Anyway, enjoy ^^_

She was sitting in her cell, the gray cores of her eyes staring into a random spot at the wall in front of her.

A faint light could be seen from the only window in her cell, not sunlight but moonlight - making her wonder if it even was right for her to be awake? Ever since she had been brought to the seemingly white world, the world of Aizen and the Espada's, she had soon experienced the lack of time.

A simple thing that she never really thought about before it became a problem.

No time existed in the white world, leaving her wondering about how long it had been since she had seen other strong colors than endless white from the Espada's uniforms. The only color that soon stood out in this world was a strong green – a green color that both left her with fascination and caution.

She felt that it was necessary for her to take caution… after all; the green color did not belong to a creature she was supposed to feel anything for, and especially not the feeling of fascination.

Fascination and curiosity would only kill her in the end…

She turned her head suddenly upon hearing steps outside her cell, soon followed up by the too familiar voice of the 4th Espada

"I'm coming in"

Immediately she threw her eyes to the floor, so the only thing she could glimpse was the 4th Espada's footwear.

Heavy footsteps resounded in the cell for a couple of seconds before the sound died once again.

Holding her breath she listened to the faint sound of the 4th Espada's breathing – making her somewhat more comfortable since it reassured her that he couldn't be a complete robot…. He was indeed alive… more or less.

"Aizen-Sama has accepted your offer"

She jerked her head violently upwards upon hearing Ulquiorra's words – a relieved expression paintied across her face and eyes.

He had accepted? She was gonna be spared for her body and mind?

There had to be a catch… it couldn't be so easy… not with what kind of man that had accepted her offer.

She met the 4th espada's green eyes for a second, immediately feeling how she got drawn into the deep cores in such a manner that she almost forgot what she wanted to say.

"He just accepted it?"

"I don't think he saw any reason to decline your offer – to keep you alive won't exactly be a disadvantage"

"but…"

She bit her lip slowly, allowing her thoughts to drift a bit to the clear disadvantages she could see from keeping her alive… when seen from Aizen's eyes more precisely.

"But… what about the… 'people'… who are headed here to save me?"

She had a hard time to call her friends in the unfamiliar way she did… but she felt obligated to push those emotions away and simply put on the thickets façade she could – playing the perfect role of Aizen's 'servant'.

After all, now where her mind and body was supposed to belong solely to Aizen, there should be no more room for her beloved friends.

"Aizen have no intention of underestimating them"

His eyes lingered at hers for a moment

"But none the less he can't really be too concerned by a bunch of low lives"

Orihime's eyes narrowed by his words – ultimately allowing some of the hidden emotions to break through in her otherwise calm and mild eyes… his words wasn't exactly something that had a pleasing effect on her.

Low lives…

She held any rude remarks back in her throat, but Ulquiorra apparently noticed, taking a small step towards her – his strong green eyes starring intensely at her without ever blinking

"He have decided to put some effort into your development"

…

"Development?"

She repeated with a hint of disgust present in her voice.

Did Aizen think that she was a mere doll? a doll that he could just shape as he wanted to? It all seemed so superficial and cold.

"I'm not some sort of test subject… I have feelings…"

She muttered softly, quickly looking down into the ground when she noticed how the 4th Espada's eyes seemed to analyze her once again – only enforcing her messed up feelings about the white world she was trapped in

Did he… also see her… as a mere test subject… and nothing more?

"I understand"

She held her breath, slowly daring to look up at him once again, noticing how he had moved closer to her

He did not understand…

"But Aizen has decided that we should make good use of your unusual powers"

He held a short break, kneeling down in front of her suddenly and without much warning

Even though he did not touch her in any way, she felt nervous when he was so close… she could practically sense his mere presence even when she looked away.

"We'll begin your training tomorrow morning, and you'll be moved to a more appropriate room"

Orihime blinked her eyes in disbelief, suddenly forgetting her uncomfortableness by his presence

"Training? But I'm not a warrior like you Espada's are"

"That doesn't matter"

Her eyes widened further when she felt a cold finger brush the edge of her cheek – forcing shivers to run down her spine before he once again spoke

This time almost in a soft tone

"If we're gonna take full advantage of your powers, your physical state has to be improved tremendously"

Jerking backwards as a reflex, she felt how he grabbed her chin – harder than what a normal person would do and to such an extent that she let out a small whimper of discomfort

His eyes searched the gray cores of her eyes for a moment – still perceiving her gaze when it seemed to drift away from him once again

"and I'll personally make sure you're not gonna stay this weak"

She gulped hard

"you're gonna… do that?"

She asked weakly, slowly closing her eyes in an attempt to shield the cold feeling of his hand at her cheek.

Just the thought of him seeing her as a subject for training made her nervous. After experiencing his powers up close many times, she could only imagine how merciless he would be when the tables would turn… and she would be a mere soldier instead of the prisoner he, apparently, was supposed to look after

"Yes"

Came the answer plainly

"I'll make sure you'll be stronger… a lot stronger than you are now"

She noticed how his voice had changed. Not much, but because of the otherwise neutral tone his voice always carried, small changes was much more audible than with other people.

His voice seemed… worried?

Letting out a small gasp, she felt how his grip at her cheek slackened, allowing her to pull completely out of his reach

"Hold your head high"

He softly spoke again while returning to his normal standing position – his hands quickly finding hold in his pockets once again as if nothing had happened

Only leaving her with the coldness of his hand still lingering at her cheek

"and remember…"

He turned around, looking back at her before continuing to speak

The words slipping across his mouth with such a soft tone that it scared her

"… Stand strong"

He was gone.

-----------------

She woke up the next day to the sound of the door to her cell opening – shortly afterwards followed by calm footsteps.

She had no reason to look up from the comfortableness of the couch she was laying on… She already knew who had come even before the figure spoke.

"We are leaving for your new room"

A soft smile grazed her lips upon hearing the 4th Espada's words

Even though she didn't liked her current cell, she still felt kind of bonded to it… Mainly because of all the time she had spent there…

And all the time **he** had spent there with her.

Lifting her body lazily from the comfortable warmth of her bed, she stood up in front of Ulquiorra – tracing her eyes up to meet his for a moment.

He never changed…

"I'm looking forward to it"

She lied, forcing a small smile to adorn her lips

Apparently not concerned by her mental condition Ulquiorra simply turned around and began to walk out of the cell once again

Leaving Orihime with no other choice than to follow him, once again, down the endless white hallways

Sometimes it almost felt like the outer world were completely gone to her… She couldn't even remember the last time she had been outside; feeling the wind in her hair, the warmth of the sun, the coldness of snow… such small things that she otherwise would have taken for granted.

Driven by the endless feeling of loneliness she allowed her eyes to lay upon the back of the 4th Espada as they walked down the seemingly endless hallways.

It surprised her that he never spoke of personal matters… She had several times told him about the worry she felt whenever he chose to keep her updated on what happened with her 'friends'… and somehow always indicated with indirect words that she hoped they would be okay and not get hurt because of her.

But… she couldn't even recall one time where Ulquiorra had spoken to her about his own personal matters. It was always 100% professional. No indirect words, no talking about anything that could stray from his obligations to Aizen.

Sometimes she really wondered if he even had any 'emotions'… no matter how horrible that thought seemed to be.

"We're here"

She lifted her gaze upon hearing his voice, following him inside a white door that seemed no different from all the other doors they previously had passed.

The room was, as expected, completely white and did not offer much difference from the color scheme she had grown so used to.

In the middle of the room, however, a big bed was placed with neatly placed sheets – making Orihime awe in the improvement she apparently was gonna receive. A cupboard was placed close to the bed, and not so long from there another door indicated what Orihime perceived to be a bathroom…

There were no more furniture what so ever – leaving her with the impression of a blank painting just waiting to get some personalization.

"Is this… my room?"

She asked softly, slowly stepping towards the bed – allowing her fingers to brush against the soft sheets. Maybe she was gonna be able to get some sleep now… and a long bath wouldn't hurt either.

"Technically it's my room"

She turned around in disbelief when the words had left the 4th Espada's mouth

His green eyes unchanged by her sudden reaction as he spoke once again;

"You're gonna live here until you're training is complete"

**A/N: **_Hope you enjoyed reading as always ^^ Please give me a quick review before leaving x)_


	4. Weakness

Be My Sacrifice

Chapter 4: "Weakness"

**A/N: **_Hello, thanks for all the nice reviews ^^ they really make my day_

_Enjoy the new chapter_

"I'm gonna… sleep here?"

She muttered with clear confusion painted across her face.

As far as she could see there were only one bed, and she didn't really expect to see a second bed hidden somewhere… after all, she assumed such a simple thing as sleeping together in the same bed wasn't really a thing the 4th Espada worried about

"Is that a problem?"

He asked in his usual neutral voice, his eyes analyzing her confused features in such a manner that she turned her face to look away

"It isn't gonna… bother you?"

"I can't really see the problem? There's plenty of room to more than one person"

She sighed softly.

She could have told herself that he didn't really cared about such simple things as embarrassment

However, she couldn't really push that emotion aside herself…

"I mean; doesn't it bother you to have me so close when you're sleeping?"

He fixated his eyes at her, the green color seemingly more and more wondering – as if he really couldn't quite get what her concern was about

"I only use the bed to relax; I don't have need for sleep like you humans do"

Another soft sigh escaped her lips – apparently there wasn't really anything to do about it. Ulquiorra didn't understood the reason for her embarrassment, so who could blame him, for not thinking that she would be the one uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed as him?

While she mentally tried to collect her thoughts she sat down at the edge of the bed – immediately feeling the piercing gaze from the 4th Espada.

"That must be… sad…"

She murmured softly when thinking about his words; to never sleep…

"If you never sleep… what are you doing when it becomes night?"

She slowly leaned back against the bed – feeling the comfortable and slightly cold feeling of the sheets around her tired body. Because she had been sleeping on a couch the whole time she was really beginning to miss a proper bed… The thing that she had to share it with a male was just not expected

"The same duties I always do - If it is night or day doesn't really matter"

He tilted his head just slightly when she placed herself completely at his bed

"You can sleep later, right now we have a lot to catch up on"

She blinked her eyes slightly as she rolled around in the bed with her face buried down into the sheets. Honestly she just wanted to sleep… not do all the 'training' she knew Ulquiorra wanted her to do.

Closing her eyes for a second she felt how a hand grabbed the back of her dress – pulling her forcefully up so she eventually hang and dangled in the air above the bed

"Did you hear me?"

She gazed confused at the 4th Espada while trying to release herself from his way too strong grip

Apparently he wasn't in the mood for any negotiations

"We have a lot to catch up on, so you can sleep later"

She wriggled with all her limbs at once in a desperate attempt to release herself, but soon discovered that it was like trying to fight a very big rock

"Okay okay, just put me down, please!"

As if her words were magical the 4th Espada immediately released her – dumping her lightly on the bed, before turning away

Quickly speaking again just seconds before he had decided to release her

"Follow me woman"

Still taken aback by his actions, she left the bed so she could avoid anymore 'picking up' from him – staring intensely at his back when he began to move towards the door once again

Hadn't they just arrived?

None the less she was left with no choice and followed just behind him – apparently heading for some unknown place Ulquiorra didn't minded to tell her about…

------------------

"What place… is this?"

She asked softly, allowing her eyes to trace around the big room Ulquiorra had led them to.

There were no furniture, decorations or anything like that - simply a big room in the size of a football field.

"Our training place, Aizen-sama has kindly allowed us to use it"

She stepped carefully forward, listening to the slight echo it created while she traced her eyes up to the high ceiling – making her feel smaller than she actually was

"Do we really need so much space?"

She finally asked in her usual soft tone – the whole thing began to fright her more than she thought it would

"Eventually we'll have to use it, but here, in the start, we'll only use about 1/3 of the space available"

Turning her head upon hearing a weird scrambling sound, she noticed how Ulquiorra stood with 2 swords in his hands. While she immediately recognized the sword in his right hand to be Ulquiorra's own zanpaktou, she didn't recognize the sword in his left.

The sword looked a lot like Ulquiorra's in terms of size, but with a significally smaller blade than his.

"Here"

He plainly said, throwing the sword at Orihime who grabbed it much to her confusion.

"Do-do you want me to fight… u-using this?"

She took a firm hold in the sword, trying to hold it properly in the position she had seen other people do – but failed to completely lift the sword as she wanted to do because of its weight. When she saw people swing these things around, she had just expected it would be no trouble for her to lift it? but… how could people fight with such heavy things?!

She saw how a small sigh escaped the 4th Espada's lips by her pathetic attempt to hold the sword in the right position, before he moved towards her.

"I can see we'll have to begin from scratch"

Placing his hand at hers, he loosened her grip at the sword and placed her fingers around it once again in a slightly different way.

The cold sensations the touch created was enough for her to remember the time in her old cell… the time where he reassured her that death was not something to fear

"This is how you hold a sword – eventually you'll be able to lift it properly"

Not really listening to his words she simply gazed at him – only earning a slightly wondering look from the 4th Espada in return

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing, I just wondered why you're eyes hold such a… strong color"

She couldn't help but smile slightly as the 4th Espada blinked his eyes in wonder – not answering her question immediately.

"Isn't that unrelated to our current task?"

"Is one unrelated question forbidden?"

Another deep sigh escaped the 4th Espada's lips – making Orihime feel some sort of twisted victory, since the small sigh and wondering gazes reassured her that held some deeper emotions somewhere inside his pale chest…

"It'll have to wait; right now you're only making this whole thing harder than it already is"

Sheathing his sword with a swift movement, he took a couple of steps back from her – leaving her confused with the sword clutched in her hand

"I would like to see you swing the sword as if you're life depended on it"

There was no doubt about his slightly commanding voice – She could only do as she was told to without complaining

Slowly lifting the sword she swung it to both sides – not exactly feeling impressed by her own abilities when she compared it to the people she knew

And a certain Espada wasn't exactly impressed either

"I hope you can do a lot better than that"

He murmured – his gaze finding hold in her fragile figure

"Is this a human's limit?"

She loosened her grip at the sword, allowing it to fall down until the sword's blade hit the ground with a small 'kling'

His slightly mocking words weren't exactly helping her confidence grow…

"I can't do this…"

She whispered almost inaudibly

"I'm not an Espada… or a Shinigami… I'm not made to do these kind of things"

It all happened so fast from there. At one second she was simply standing with the sword, and in the next she felt a strong hand around her neck and a hard hit in her back when she was showed into the nearest wall.

First when she opened her eyes she discovered that she hadn't been attacked by some kind of assassin… it was Ulquiorra who stood hovering over her, his cold hand firmly placed at her neck

"Ul-Ulquiorra?"

"Keep quiet, just listen"

She gasped in the need for air since his hand squeezed her throat so hard she couldn't breathe properly – shifting her legs in the lack of comfort from the position she had been forced into

"You aren't gonna be of much use if you can't even swing a sword properly"

She forced her eyes to be open – watching with confusion as Ulquiorra's strong green eyes kept focused on the exposed spot at her neck

"Your time reversing abilities are your main trait, but if you can't even defend yourself, it's just gonna end in an early grave"

She shivered when she felt how he ran his long fingers down her throat – scratching slightly as if he had intentions of hurting the fragile spot, well knowing that it would kill her instantly

"If I wanted to, you would be dead by now…"

His green eyes lingered for a moment, before returning to her eyes, the green color digging almost too far into the gray cores of her eyes

"And what have you done to stop me? – Nothing, I thought you worshipped your life more than that?"

Tilting his head slightly he slackened his grip at Orihime's neck - just enough for her to finally speak about her urgent problem

"I-I… can't… breathe"

She felt how the 4th Espada quickly jerked back upon hearing her words – immediately releasing her sore throat and leaving her coughing up against the wall

As if he didn't knew what to say; to lecture her further? to apologize? he just turned his back to her – not saying anything at first.

To have him completely without words were really a rarity.

"I hope you understand what I mean… "

She slowly lifted her body – touching carefully at the sore spot around her neck

"It looks like we'll have to continue tomorrow…"

She didn't even got the opportunity to answer or react before he moved towards the exit, casually grabbing 'her' sword on the way out

Still pretty shocked by the whole situation and not sure what to do or not to do, she tried to collect her thoughts – following Ulquiorra with her eyes as he got closer and closer to the exit

She knew that what he had said was the truth… If she kept being so timid and 'weak', she would only end up death…

More importantly, death before her friend could ever reach her

Stumbling slightly on her feet when trying to walk, she yelled out to him – making him stop and turn around when hearing her words

"Don't leave me!"

She smiled softly – hiding the soreness she still felt from his earlier treatment

"I can't find back alone if you leave me here…"

**A/N: **_Hope you enjoyed reading ^^ Reviews are loved!_


	5. Mending

Be My Sacrifice

Chapter 5: "Mending"

**A/N: **_I've always believed that Ulquiorra developed emotions through his time with Orihime… the question is just… what kind of emotions? x)_

_Enjoy the new chapter ^^_

"Does it still hurt?"

She lifted her eyes immediately, meeting the ever haunting gaze from the 4th Espada – his question confusing her to unknown extents.

They had just returned to the room which she had been assigned to, the room she had to share with Ulquiorra.

Sitting on the bed, she reached up to her neck, gently touching the sore spot that still ached just slightly – just to check if the pain was still present.

If it had been any other person asking she would have seen the question as a sign of compassion… But since the person that asked her was, to say the least, the last person she expected to show such an emotion, it only left her with confusion.

Was he actually worrying for her health, or was it still linked to his duties?

Because of these emotions she spoke softly – lowering her eyes in the process

"A little bit…"

She was forced to step backwards when Ulquiorra suddenly stood in front of her – his eyes lingering at her small frame as if he compared her to some sort of fragile doll.

Bending down towards her, she automatically closed her eyes shut – feeling the cold sensation of his fingers brushing against her neck.

"You're more fragile than I thought…"

He murmured – seemingly confused that his actions could leave so much damage on her body.

Listening to his words she found the courage to open her eyes again, immediately met by the strong green color of his eyes – he was starring at her again, analyzing each inch of her body in search of something unknown.

It made her feel uneasy and embarrassed…

"I think you're kind are tougher than humans…"

She mumbled softly when she felt his hands leave her neck.

… what was that about?

"I'll return with some bandages"

Wait, what?! What was this about?

"Bu-but, You don't have to, I'll manage!"

She exclaimed, only earning a small huff from the 4th Espada as he began to move towards the door out

"I was the one who inflicted you the damage, so it's only natural that I'm the one to treat the wounds as well"

Before she got the chance to say anymore he had already left – leaving her in the room with heavy silence all around her.

…

Had his room always been so cold?

Slowly placing her head at the soft sheets of the bed she took in a deep breath… the sheets had a very special scent. The scent of rain and some kind of flower she couldn't put her finger on… The strange scent seemed to have a relaxing effect on her, because before she was even aware of it, her eyes closed shut and a weird kind of comfort and serenity clouded her mind.

She was sleeping…

-----------------

When the 4th Espada entered the room once again he found the fragile girl lying across his bed – her red hair splaying across the white sheets in such a manner that he found himself just stand there and gaze at her for a moment – the roll of bandage squeezed tight in his fist.

He somehow regretted what he had done earlier… How he had used too much force at such a serene and fragile creature that he was supposed to protect and make stronger… not break like he could have done earlier.

He could have strangled her…

His green eyes fixated themselves at her neck when he approached the bed – placing himself at the edge so he could reach her if he wanted to.

It puzzled him that she could be so mentally strong when her body was so unbelievably fragile.

He wanted to heal her for that… make her so strong that she could stand on her own and protect herself. It was almost like he had made that his own personal task… not so much because Aizen-sama had asked him to develop her further, but because he would enjoy to look at her stronger than what she was now…

… He would be able to look at her with ease, and not with the worry he held towards her at the moment.

He leaned across the bed, resting himself on his elbow when he was hovering over Orihime's sleeping figure – apparently she was a heavy sleeper, otherwise she would probably have woken up by his presence.

Studying how she breathed, he placed his hand at the back of her head – raising her carefully from the bed so he could begin to bandage the damaged neck.

With a careful hand he unzipped the highest part of her uniform – exposing her neck and the start of her collarbone completely. Even though he noticed how she muttered some nonsense by his touch he began to wrap the bandage around her neck while starring intensely at her eyes as they fluttered from time to time.

Maybe he wasn't the best to bandage people since he never had use of such things, but none the less he was pretty satisfied with the final result when the last inch of bandage was used up – covering Orihime's neck neatly and hiding the small bruises that otherwise was visible.

As a pure result of too much time with her and the faint scent that had caught his sensitive nose, he dove his face down towards her neck – the mere sight and scent of the flesh waking some old needs he thought was long gone.

Or… hoped was long gone…

He inhaled sharply when his nose came in contact with the soft flesh of her collarbone. She had a very intoxicating scent… a scent that he couldn't describe with words.

The unique scent of…

"Mmm…"

He diverted his gaze from her collarbone, looking at her face when the small sound had escaped her throat. He concluded it was about time to stop… to stop while it still wouldn't be discovered.

Gently placing her head on the bed again while zipping her dress all the way up to her neck, he left her – only leaving a small blanket to cover her body.

He had to forget such things… No matter how much he wanted to he had to stop. He wouldn't fall to that level ever again…

After all, temptation wasn't something he could withstand more than once when it came in such a quality.

--------------

She shifted restlessly when a faint sound woke her up from the state of sleep – small sounds buzzing in her head even when she rolled around in the bed and buried her head under the nearest pillow.

Slowly opening her eyes she found out that there wasn't a certain Espada at the other side of the bed… Mixed wonder and relief washed over her because of this as she lifted her body from the bed, scratching her head lightly when her eyes met the sharp white color of the room around her.

Just as she got up in a sitting position she felt the difference around her neck… He had… bandaged her?

The faint sounds outside the room got louder and louder, soon loud enough for her to make out their words

"I hear you've been assigned to pet-sama's training"

She listened concentrated at the unknown voice – silence filling the room when no answer was uttered

"Why so silent? It isn't like you at all?"

With slow silent movements she stepped down from her bed, and walked across the floor towards the door where the voice had come from.

However, before she even reached the door, a very familiar voice could be heard; the voice from the 4th Espada.

"Aizen-sama deems it necessary that she learns some basic ways to defend herself – and since I'm the one who has gained most of her trust I was naturally chosen to the task"

A cooing laughter filled the gap of silence before the unknown person spoke again

"Oh, and here I thought you had much more important things to do than teaching a weak human girl how to defend herself"

This time the answer came quickly and without much hesitation – the cold tone sending shivers down her spine

"I would refrain from calling her weak if I was you, since she will be an essential part of Aizen-sama's army in the near future – There's a chance that she's gonna get a higher rank than you and me in Aizen-sama's eyes"

Orihime held her breath – swallowing an instinct gasp that would otherwise have left her lips. She would be… that important?

A seemingly dissatisfied huff could be heard, followed by steps… apparently the unknown person was beginning to walk away.

"if she can't even lift a sword properly like I've heard…"

Another cooing laugher could be heard, this time fainter as the steps seemed to walk further and further away

"… then I'm really looking forward to seeing her surpass me"

Orihime listened closely as the steps disappeared completely – leaving her filled up with relief.

However, this was quickly broken when a soft 'click' could be heard and the door she had approached opened – the 4th Espada standing in the doorframe before she had the opportunity to hide her presence from him.

And then again… who could she fool?… a simple wall wasn't something that could hide her presence from the aware person in front of her.

And certainly not hide her from the strong green eyes that always seemed to analyze everything it came in contact with…

This was no exception.

As Orihime cautiously stepped back, the 4th Espada simply closed in on her once again by stepping forward.

There was no time to try and deny it, he knew the truth… the only savior could be to simply admit it and hope for his forgiveness.

"I-I'm sorry!? I didn't mean to spy on your conversation… I just…"

She was cut off when he spoke, soft neutral words, no different from his usual ones

"It doesn't change anything that you know"

When he didn't continued and simply walked across the room towards the little closet she shook her head in confusion

How could he just be like that?!

"Bu-but, what do you mean by that… that I'm gonna be important?"

When she didn't received a reply she slowly lowered her head – gathering the courage to speak once again, to speak up about the emotions she held hidden inside

"I don't want to be important… I just want to… survive"

She felt how her voice was rather shaken but not enough for him to hear it… or so she hoped

"You'll survive"

Lifting her head to his words she looked at him with confusion – not getting the chance to speak up before more words left his mouth

He was not looking at her…

"I'll make sure of that"

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed reading, leave a review before leaving ^^


	6. Embracement

**Be My Sacrifice**

**Chapter 6: "****Embracement****"**

**A/N: **_Hello out there ^^ I'm back to my education and it is really hard to sit down and write an essay instead of another chapter of this story – I'm sorry about that -.-_

_And as a reply to one of my reviewers since the person refrained from using a log in;_

_Question; ouch! Orihime without a backbone. While she is weak and easily cries throughout the anime/manga she would never betray her friends. On the contrary, she would die for them. So the offering herself to aizen is ooc_

_Answer; You have to read between the lines here ^^ Yes I know I made her a little bit OOC because I'm going for an already determined plot, but she isn't really betraying her friends in the way you think. She is giving herself to Aizen in the belief that it will hold her alive long enough for her friends to come for her. She isn't sharing Aizen's thoughts about world domination or whatever, she is simply trying to survive so she isn't killed before that happens._

_And yea I know, I know, normally she would just lie down and accept her death, but that wouldn't bring the story in the direction I want it x)_

_Question; So she's learning to wield a sword. Why does a human girl have to be physically strong? Why not just expand her already considerable power so she can blast aizen etc to kingdom come. It would be more believable and better suited to her._

_Answer; She isn't gonna learn how to wield a sword like a master or be any kind of a physical fighter, she is simply learning to protect herself so she won't be killed before time. After all, as I stated in the chapter, her time reversing abilities is her main trait, so the little fighting classes are just for her own good. Later! It's gonna be about developing her unique abilities x)_

_Thanks for the questions none the less and enjoy reading ^^_

She shifted uncomfortably in the bed – feeling the otherwise cooling sheets stick to her body, her eyes fluttering slightly in lack of comfort and from the horrible images that flashed through her mind.

She was sleeping… dreaming… experiencing things that soon would come true if nothing was done. The death of too many people was shown. Ichigo, Ishida, Rukia, Tatsuki, Chad… All piled together in a room as if they had no real meaning and was simple 'trash' that was supposed to be thrown out.

She was standing there, screaming, crying, and trying without success to bring back the people she loved. To deny what had just happened with those powers that now belonged to Aizen-sama.

Just when she saw a glimpse of light in Ichigo's otherwise dead eyes… she was pulled away by a strong hand and forced to watch as the small light once again left his body.

She turned around – only to be met by a pair of piercing green eyes and ever growing darkness.

Those eyes… Those familiar eyes…

The images repeated in her head, over and over again, every time with the same ending.

He pulled her away, stared at her, and then… smiled.

------------------

Ulquiorra entered the room with calm and slow steps – his hands firmly placed in the depths of his pockets.

He had just returned from a mission that had dragged on longer than what he had thought. His original plan was to drag Orihime with him out to the training room again, but somehow he lost the will do this when his eyes found hold in the sleeping figure on his bed…

He kept completely silent as he stepped across the floor, standing at the side of the bed where he gazed at Orihime's body as it tossed from side to side while murmuring things he couldn't understand.

Humans… Way too often were they captured in imaginary pictures created by their own confused minds. Dreams, nightmares, couldn't they just live in the present?

He bent down towards her, placing his hand securely at her forehead in an attempt to make her calm down.

"Woman?"

He asked, his eyes analyzing her as she muttered some more nonsense. This time, however, he could just barely hear one of the words she spoke... one name… his name.

Blinking his eyes a couple of times in wonder, he grabbed her right shoulder with his free hand and shook her lightly –ultimately ending with success when she slowly began to wake up.

However, when her eyes opened fully and the gray color hidden behind her eyelids became visible, a terrified expression was painted across her features. An expression that he had seen more than once, but none the less, still made the same impact in him no matter how many times he saw it… A strange feeling of…

Something he couldn't describe…

"Is something wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

He looked analyzing at her still pained expression when small droplets of water was formed in the corner of her gray eyes – only enforcing his growing confusion even more.

Why was she crying? Why wasn't she telling him what the problem was so he could do something about it?

Not letting go of her shoulders yet, he shook her again when all she did was to look at him – not trying to speak or react to his words what so ever, her eyes still completely blank.

Was she… going into a state of shock?

"Ul.."

He tilted his head just slightly when something finally left her mouth – not completely hearable but enough to work as an assurance that she couldn't be completely gone into a state of shock.

Maybe he was just overreacting… after all; he was the one who would be blamed if her health worsened. Be it physical or mental. Or was that really the reason for his concern? … He wondered.

He stared at her with wonder hidden in the depths of his eyes as he felt how she slowly rose from the bed – before very long sitting up with most of her red hair cascading along her cheeks.

She opened her mouth again to speak but this time words refused to leave her mouth. Instead he watched as a small sob escaped her lips and the water in the corners of her eyes was finally spilled completely.

Before he found any rational reason to pull himself back she made a move, crossing the invisible space between them while wrapping her fragile arms around his waist – sobbing with such force against his chest that he could only freeze. Freeze in a pure moment of powerlessness.

What was the woman… doing?

* * *

She cried her heart out in that moment as she tried to forget the horrible images in her mind – clutching to the soft fabric of the 4th Espada's uniform in an attempt to find comfort.

However, all she found was a soft piece of fabric and a cold body that made her shiver.

He didn't react, his arms were limply at each side of his body as if he was afraid to accidently embrace her back.

"What are you doing?"

He asked, his voice still holding the same cold and calm tone as he always used – however this time it also held a good portion of authority. Clearly, he wanted her to explain the reasoning for her sudden actions.

However, she held no answer.

It just happened. She just sought out for comfort… to be held… to be comforted from the horrible images and the truth they had told her about.

"Please…"

She mumbled between sobs while her face was pushed down at the soft spot at the 4th Espada's chest – creating a strange feeling of security in her little confused mind.

"Hold me…"

She felt how he stiffened even further, placing his hands at the small space between them, gently pushing her back so she wasn't clutching to him any further.

"Don't do that"

He said in a calm tone, though his whole body still was completely stiff. Apparently he was at a completely loss of what to do and how to react.

"Just… hold me"

----------------

He listened to her words, patiently waiting for her to calm down so the tears that still ran down her cheeks would eventually disappear and she would come to her senses.

The tears she sheaded forced him to recall way too many things… reminded him of how far they were from each other and even so very close.

However, even though he tried to be patient, he was in no position to do so. After all, the familiar scent had caught his nose again, intoxicating him in the old emotion. The old emotion he desperately was trying to push away, forget… erase.

"I can't do such a thing"

He stared at her with new intensity – noticing how her eyes widened just slightly by his seemingly hard words.

"If I embrace you, like you want me to, it's just gonna be physical contact from my body, none of those fictional human feelings you crave so much for"

He received no answer at first – just a lightly confused look as the sobs slowly began to disappear.

He was in no position to make her feel better. He could ease the physical pain with bandages but not! Give her any mental comfort other than empty words and promises.

"It doesn't matter" A weak smile left Orihime's lips as she inched closer to him once again "I just need you to hold me a little… that's all"

Left with mixed thoughts, Ulquiorra felt when she once again wrapped her thin fragile arms around her – apparently a lot more insecure and afraid to get rejected this time. Get rejected from the comfort she so desperately was searching for… even though what she found would only be a false feeling.

He refrained from breathing when she placed her head at the cold space at his left shoulder – allowing him to dwell in her scent more than what he could take.

"I warn you…"

He breathed hard against her neck – accidently inhaling a good amount of her scent in the process - his rationality slowly surrendering to the urges that was about to wake in him.

"… I'm might gonna hold you too hard and break you"

She shook her head softly when she felt how he, a bit reluctant, began to wrap his cold hands around her waist.

One word leaving her mouth, before she finally closed her eyes and stopped sobbing;

"Please"

**A/N: **_Hope you enjoyed reading, I'll maybe make use of the M rating in the next chapter so be aware of that. Reviewers are loved ^^_


	7. Cold

**Be My Sacrifice**

**Chapter 7: "****Cold****"**

**A/N: **_Hello out there ^^ I'm really surprised at how many chapters this story has gotten in such a short time. *Sniff* they grow up so fast xD_

_I would like to thank all my loyal reviewers for always leaving a small comment after reading a chapter – they really motivate me to keep on writing ^^_

_**This chapter is gonna contain some light sexual themes.**_

_Enjoy reading._

"Ul-Ulquiorra, wha-what are you doing?"

She felt how he had complied with her request - putting his hands around her waist holding her close. However, not in the way she had wanted him to.

Instead of a simple hug with tender and warmth she was met by such a force and cold that she had to take a deep breath – his simple grip almost squeezing the air out of her lungs.

It scared her. Not really the fact that she had a hard time breathing in his grip, but because he had no idea of how to give someone a hug without putting too much force into the process…

Had he never been… tender? … with someone before?

"You're hurting me…"

She muttered, feeling how his grip around her waist slackened and how he took in another deep breath. As if he was trying to collect himself somehow.

"I told you"

He whispered back almost in a soft tone – his voice clearly influenced by the heavier breathing that she could feel from his chest. Normally she couldn't really see if he was breathing or not, so maybe she was just imagining things? Imagining that his breathing had become a lot more rough now where they were so close to each other

She gripped carefully at the edge of the collar on his white Espada uniform, tugging lightly in an attempt to calm herself down and fixate her mind on something else than the slight pain she could feel by his grip… Not enough to actually do her any harm, but enough to make her feel uncomfortable.

"You're so cold…"

She felt how he stiffened when she accidently brushed his neck underneath the protecting collar. It was like touching a rather hard surface that had been standing in a cooled room for its whole life… Not like the living creature she knew he was.

"You should wear some more clothing…"

Another deep breath was taken close to her neck, sending shivers down every inch of her body.

"It doesn't bother me"

His breathing brushed along the sensitive skin around her neck as he spoke – all she asked for was for him to hold her… but apparently it was about to evolve into more than just to be held

* * *

Was she… worrying about him?

He immediately erased the thoughts from his mind. Trying to break out of the intense intoxication the human girl had brought him into…

It was against all his needs and obligations as an Espada and! a hollow creature… and even so he began to crave more and more for the young girl in his arms. It couldn't be explained in words or simple explanations… It was just a feeling and a desire that he had to get rid of before it was too late.

Surrendering his senses to the scent of her neck and her hair for a moment, he tried to think the whole situation through rationally - Or, more correctly, use the last bit of rationality in his head to think it through.

However, when he tried to find the many reasons to stop the hunt for meaningless desires, his mind went completely blank. She had shifted slightly. Just enough for him to feel their upper bodies pressed together for a moment.

It was enough. He couldn't take it. He had to react… had to taste her.

Moving his face closer to her neck, careful not to hurt her this time, he brushed his lips along the sensitive spot that was still hidden by the bandages he had wrapped so neatly around her yesterday.

Even though he didn't exactly tasted any flesh, the mere contact was enough for him to take another deep breath.

Running his hands lower down her waist, his fingertips began to search… To searhc for the skin he couldn't feel because of the annoying fabric that kept him away. kept them separated. Kept him separated from her.

He listened closely as a small gasp escaped her lips – only encouraging the growing desires even more.

"Ul-Ulquiorra?"

She asked, seemingly confused at the trailing movements his fingertips began to make – working their way lower and lower until his hands had moved all the way down to rest at her thighs.

Even through the fabric he could feel how soft she was. A lot softer than he had thought she would be.

"Don't speak"

He whispered, while tracing his fingertips lower down her thighs until he reached the edge of the dress like uniform she wore – lifting the fabric slowly up, so he, before very long, exposed some of the skin underneath.

"Wha-what are you doing?!"

Orihime exclaimed in clear embarrassment, trying to pull her dress down again…however, in the exact same moment, Ulquiorra gripped her hand and placed his other at her mouth.

"Shhh…"

His green eyes lingered at hers for a long time before he spoke once again.

"I said; 'Don't speak'"

* * *

She felt how he slowly released her hand and also removed the one at her mouth - instead placing both hands at the newly exposed area at her thighs.

He was so cold it sent shivers down her spine and out to all inches of her body.

It wasn't like him at all… To act like he did. The only real physical contact she had with the 4th Espada, had been when he forced her to eat, when he taught her how to hold a sword, and when he had almost strangled her…

These actions were completely different from those.

This time, instead of the ruthlessness, he actually seemed careful and cautious. As if he was afraid to hurt her… no matter how much that seemed different from his always harsh and unemotional words.

He was complex to say the least… After all, she was in no position to know how he felt no matter how long she stared into those green orbs. She never knew if he was happy, if he was mad, if he was… sad.

She rested on her elbows, moving slightly back, when he moved forward - his hands moving their way further up her thighs.

Eventually she was forced to lie down completely on the bed – the green eyed predator hovering above her body, his eyes holding a new glow she had never seen before.

She wanted to speak… somehow wanted to do something… but the words caught in her throat, coming out as small gasps when he moved his cold fingertips carefully down her thighs again – his gaze stuck to the spot he was touching… or was he… caressing?

Finally gathering enough courage to oppose his 'intrusion' on her personal space, she moved her hands up at her chest, trying to push him away… however, it just backfired on her.

Grasping her thin wrists he forced them above her head – his green eyes piercing into her gray ones for a long time without touching her any further.

She felt so vulnerable in that moment…

* * *

He searched her eyes for a moment, before gripping both her wrists with one hand – not getting much resistance from her this time.

No matter how much she tried to resist him he already had read her movements… all her bodies hidden signals that he, somehow, had learned to understand after many hours spend with the young girl underneath him.

She wasn't completely disgusted by him… That was certain.

Using his now free hand, he traced his fingers down her still clothed chest – fascination painted all across his pale features.

If it wasn't because he still had some of his rationality left, her clothing would have been discarded long ago. All the fabric annoyed him to unknown extends, most of all because it was as if Aizen-sama deliberately had chosen the big dress with the high collar so all signs of her body underneath were hidden…

Aizen-sama never seemed like the person to hide female features like that… It was so not like him.

But oh, he saw what was hidden underneath the pieces of fabric, what kind of features the seemingly innocent young girl had and oh he craved for the skin that wasn't supposed to be desired by him...

But …

… She belonged to Aizen-sama.

He tried to remove the thoughts from his head – his obligations to Aizen-sama making him doubt his current actions for a while.

However, even when his determination was wavering, he still ran his free hand up to the edge of her collar – as if his body reacted on its own.

Ripping a little harder than he had intended, the collar was forced open, exposing the soft skin of her bandaged neck and the smooth surface of her collarbone.

Carefully, he moved his free hand down to the new are – brushing with slow soft movements along the pale flesh and earning a small shiver from the young girl.

"Please… te-tell wha-what are you doing?!"

He hissed a bit annoyed by her question while still running his fingers down her collarbone – gradually using his nails to tease the skin instead of just his fingertips.

"Exploring you…"

He muttered honestly.

After all, this was one of those questions he couldn't really answer in a rational or logical way… No matter how long he had to think about it.

Moving his head down to the exposed area at her collarbone – taking in her scent one last time, he finally allowed his lips and tongue to taste the sweet flavor of her skin.

Immediately he felt how she arched her back just slightly – ultimately making him let go of her wrists. After all he was sure of one thing now… She wouldn't run away.

They were too entangled for that…

---------------

She gasped in surprise when she felt the tip of his tongue dance along her skin – the emotions in her head and body confusing her and making her eyes blur from time to time.

He didn't left any area of her body unexplored as his mouth tasted every inch of her exposed skin… everything from her collarbone, to her jaw, to her legs and dangerously high on her thighs.

She had practically surrendered in that moment... just lying on the bed, feeling as the cold feeling of his lips and hands slowly began to merge with her own body heat.

She wasn't cold anymore.

**A/N: **_I know, I know, I'm teasing xD But there's gonna be a part 2 in the next chapter so look forward to it. Review and get a lollipop ;3_


	8. Cold Part 2

**Be My Sacrifice**

**Chapter 8: "****Cold Part 2****"**

**A/N: **_Hello again ^^ I got showered in homework the other day so I'm really struggling to not make the updates too slow D:_

_Please bear with me ^^ oh! And please vote at the new poll on my profile – Need some feedback for the idea x)_

_**This chapter is gonna contain some light sexual themes**_

_Enjoy reading._

His hands seemed like they were searching for unknown places on her body and the unusual warmth of his tongue tasting every inch of the skin he had access to as if he had intentions of consuming her…

She felt like he was consuming her….

Her hair cascaded along the sheets as she allowed her head to fall completely back on the bed, her eyes staring at a blank spot in the ceiling as she felt how the 4th Espada ran his hands higher on her thighs.

No matter how much she stared at the white ceiling her feelings wouldn't go away. The messed up feelings she held towards two very special individuals…

She took in a deep breath when he kissed her thigh the same place his hands had been just minutes ago – small kisses that was always followed up by the soft feeling of his tongue.

"What do you gain from this… Ulquiorra?"

She suddenly asked, her clear gray eyes still fixated at the ceiling.

She felt how he suddenly stopped his so called 'exploring' – his hand still lingering slightly at her thigh

She didn't received an answer immediately so instead of waiting she spoke up again, a small smile adorning her lips

"I mean… I thought you didn't need such simple human… 'Activities'"

A nervous laugh escaped her throat for a moment when Ulquiorra grew completely silent. As if he was really thinking hard about his answer to her…

She arched her back in an automatic reaction when he suddenly ran his fingers across the soft fabric of her panties. Her body let out a strangled sound of some sort she didn't even knew she could make… her eyes shutting close when she finally heard his voice once again.

"I'm not trying to please you"

She smiled softly in self irony, suddenly inhaling a good amount of air when he scrapped his nails just slightly against the thin fabric again – provoking another small gasp from her throat.

"You're just too… sensitive"

-----------------

He allowed his hand to linger at the place between her legs – his other hand still holding her wrists firmly in place over her head.

She was fascinating to look at. How her red hair cascaded along the white sheets, how her clear gray eyes were shut close, how her cheeks were slightly flushed, and how the white uniform were crooked at her thighs and slightly zipped down around her chest area.

She looked vulnerable… fragile… delicate… A creature he could crush with one simple hand movement if he really wanted to. He was used to having the power but to handleOrihime felt like handling a small butterfly.

"Too fragile…"

He muttered, listening carefully when one of those delicate sounds left her throat once again – only enforcing his every growing need to feel even more of her body.

It wasn't enough… It wasn't enough when the white uniform still covered so much of her body.

Had he really grown so… selfish? Taking Aizen-sama's personal thing and use it for his own personal reasons? Had his loyalty really fallen to such a low place?

"You're too… fragile…"

He snuck his hands up her thighs – all the way under her uniform so her hands rested under her stomach which was still clothed by her white uniform.

With slow careful movements he began to pull the white uniform off her. Not receiving much resistance… Only a heavy blush painted her face once again.

"Do-Don't… Look"

------------

She felt how his intense gaze took in her whole form. Even though she was still clothed by her white underwear she felt pretty much naked when his green eyes pierced into hers… as if he could see through the thin pieces of cloth and all the way into her exposed form.

The predator eyes…

"Don't look…"

She repeated, wrapping her arms protectively around her body in an attempt to hide herself. She had never been seriously intimate with anyone before, had never really been touched seriously by anyone…

She hadn't even got her first kiss yet…

He ran his nails along the soft skin at her stomach – his gaze completely fixated at the spot as if he couldn't look away no matter how much he wanted to.

He seemed a lot more composed and calm than what he was in the start. His heavy breathing had slowed down and his voice and eyes seemed clarified. He seemed like… himself, the usual cold creature that simply found fascination in her womanly anatomy.

Nothing more.

He grabbed her arm and slowly removed it from her chest when she kept hiding herself before he spoke again;

"Why are you embarrassed?"

She struggled a bit in the start but when he placed both hands at her arms and forced them to each side of her body, she admitted her defeat.

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she threw her head to the side – in an attempt to hide the blush at her face even though she knew he had already seen it.

"Isn't it… natural?"

She asked softly

"I can't see the natural aspect of being embarrassed about such a trivial thing"

She met his eyes for a moment – clear confusion in her eyes

However, she was given no time to answer before he bowed down towards her in a slow movement – his green eyes coming closer and closer…

--------------

He sucked down at her neck, running his tongue along the skin while his body was dangerously close to hers – so close that he could feel the curves of her body pressing against his chest.

He couldn't really find out what kind of feeling it created in him… a strange sensation of some sort that started in his stomach and rose all up to his chest.

A strange sort of… warmth.

"Why are humans so… 'tense', about showing their bodies?"

He muttered – his lips still pressed at her neck.

With delicate fingertips he narrowed closer to the spot between her breasts – his eyes not leaving hers when he rested his jaw at the lowest part of her collarbone.

He listened closely; intoxicated by the small sounds she made when he released one of her hands so he could maneuver his fingers underneath the protecting fabric that still held her breasts in place.

He paused for a moment – feeling how she shifted slightly beneath him when he stopped.

"What is there to be 'embarrassed' about?"

…

"I just feel… exposed… insecure" She said with a slightly shaken voice. "As if you're trying to reach a place where I'm not ready for you to go…"

He looked down at her with a glimpse of wonder in his green eyes – slowly withdrawing his hand unconsciously.

She wasn't… comfortable…

He was confused to say the least… her body seemed to encourage every touch he made with eager, but her words spoke against it all?

If he wanted to, he had every opportunity to do as he pleased without being concerned by her accepting it. If he wanted to he could just rip off the last pieces of fabric and expose her completely… keep searching for the warmth he had felt just minutes ago.

But… He didn't.

He rose from the bed with a slow movement – leaving her dazed on the bed with an expression he couldn't read. An expression that held too much emotions for him to understand in that moment…

He sighed – turning his back to her when silence filled the room

"I'll be back in 3 hours"

He headed towards the door - completely confused and messed up inside even though his face didn't showed it.

Some time alone would probably be best… he had been in too much contact with humans lately; maybe that was why he felt so… weird?

"Until then get dressed and sleep, we'll continue with the training by then"

-----------------

She gazed at his back when he left – hiding herself with her arms even when the door swung shut behind him.

She bit her bottom lip slightly before speaking again, soft words that was just barely audible;

"I'm not ready for you to go there… yet"

**A/N: **_Hope you enjoyed reading, reviews are loved ^^_


	9. Home

**Be My Sacrifice**

**Chapter 9: "****Home****"**

**A/N: **_Hello again ^^ I'm sitting at my psychology class while writing this *yawn* I like psychology, a lot!, but somehow it becomes 100 times more boring when another person is trying to teach you about it._

_Well… that's probably just me x)_

_None the less, enjoy reading ^^_

"Enforce your grip on the sword; if you hold it like that anyone will be able to disarm you"

She clutched the sword harder as if her life depended on it, her knees shaking slightly under her when she put all her might into holding the sword.

Even though she wasn't aware of it herself, the otherwise clear gray eyes had grown dark because of the feelings that raged inside of her.

_However… he seems indifferent…_

She allowed her eyes to wander for a moment – gazing at the 4th Espada in order to take his whole expression in.

She couldn't even see the difference from when he first took her away and until now - Several weeks after her capture.

It seemed like he never changed… No matter how many times she saw a softer expression; no matter how many times she had felt some sort of care from him… it all just disappeared after a short moment. As if all the small signs and hints of emotions were simply created by her imagination…

Maybe he didn't care about her at all; maybe he just… touched her… yesterday because Aizen-sama had ordered him to do so? So she could be comforted?

"Woman"

She looked surprised towards the 4th Espada when his voice filled the otherwise silent room. Apparently she had been spacing out for some time.

"Woman, we're in the middle of a training session, please give me your full attention when I'm giving you mine"

She sighed softly.

_Woman…_

"My name is Orihime… Not 'Woman'"

She watched with caution as his green eyes seemed to analyze her for a couple of seconds. Apparently her words seemed to puzzle him.

"You're of the female sex, so I don't think it's a completely inappropriate thing to say"

She huffed softly in order to show the dissatisfaction she felt by his answer.

"I don't call you 'man'" she murmured – her eyes lowering in the process

"I call you by your name, Ulquiorra-san … but you never address me by my real name"

She couldn't really understand why he called her 'woman' to begin with. She understood that it was because she was a captive and he was her caretaker – so they had to keep a somewhat professional relationship. But now, where she had somehow grown to be his 'apprentice', she felt like it was about time he used her real name…

"Is it bothering you?"

"Yes, very much, I would really prefer if you used my real name"

She met his eyes for some long fateful moments – as if they were continuing the discussion with only their eyes.

"Orihime…"

She held her breath, feeling weirdly embarrassed by hearing her name spoken from the tip of his lips.

"… Please keep focused"

------------------

She felt how the sword eventually got lighter and lighter to lift and swing around. According to Ulquiorra she had no real strength yet, but they were, at least, doing some progress somehow.

"Please come at me this time"

She almost dropped the sword by sheer surprise when hearing his words

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to come at me, use what I've taught you until now"

His green eyes dug into hers – leaving her with no other choice than try to do as she was told

"Aren't you gonna unsheathe your sword?… If I really have to 'attack' you…" She nodded towards his still sheathed sword close to his waist.

It really surprised her sometimes that he refrained from using his sword when teaching her… Wouldn't it make the whole thing a lot easier?

But, somehow, it was never unsheathed. It just kept dangling by his waist as if he never really needed it, and it therefore worked as some sort of decorative object rather than a weapon.

"I won't have a problem guarding with my hands"

She slowly lifted her eyes. Even though it seemed illogical that he would be able to guard a sword with his bare hands, she was left with no other choice than to believe him.

Lifting the familiar weight of 'her sword', she watched with some sort of twisted fascination when Ulquiorra exposed his pale hands for her – resting them at each side of his body as if he was unsure of where to place them and just waited for her attack to come.

Her eyes traced to his pale palms and down to where a black nail adorned all of his slim fingers. It was strange… when she first saw him, she could only see these white and black colors as something negative… but now…

She stepped forward towards Ulquiorra when she felt his impatience.

Somehow she just felt strangely… attracted to the cold skin on his fingertips, and the soft feelings of his lips at her most sensitive spots. It still lingered in her mind.

She almost felt like a pervert when thinking about it… how she longed for his ghostlike touches and how she longed for that time…

"I-I, don't want to hit you accidentally"

She stepped forward – lifting the sword high above her head while trying not to show the uncertainty she felt deep down

"Don't worry… that isn't gonna happen"

-------------------

He watched with a mixed feeling of fascination and wonder when Orihime finally lifted the sword and, apparently, did her best to hit him.

The attack wasn't that great. Apparently she had way too little strength to support the swing, so even though her aim was pretty good, the whole motion ended up being close to slow motion when compared to the 4th Espada's standards.

Instead of dodging, however, he simply caught the blade with his right hand when it came too close. His green eyes piercing into hers when he kept a firm hold of the blade – immobilizing her on the spot.

"Are you sure this is all you've got in you?"

He kept holding onto the blade – analyzing her seemingly confused expression.

"Is this a human's limit… Orihime?"

He noticed how she tightened the grip around the sword – her eyes directed towards the floor as if she was afraid to face the truth.

"I-I'm sorry…"

His eyes closed slowly, a soft sigh soon following.

It felt pretty frustrating to know that there was nothing he could do about her combat abilities anymore… He had taught her how to hold the sword, how to swing it in the right angle, how to block best possible, and how to step back while guarding if the enemy was too strong.

The problem was just her strength… no matter how good her combat abilities became, he had to accept the fact that a human wasn't an Arrancar – or an Espada for that sake.

It wasn't fair to compare those 2… so he couldn't really expect her strength to be more than what a fragile human girl's body could maintain.

"We're ending our training sessions for good, there's no meaning in doing this anymore – however, keep the sword close to you at all time"

He opened his eyes again, meeting hers with a slight hint of worry in the otherwise emotional mask he always wore.

"You'll never know when you'll need it"

He turned around – reluctant to meet her gray eyes completely since he felt a strange sort of unpleasantness rising up from somewhere within him.

What if she… couldn't even protect herself properly… even after their several training sessions…

He inhaled a good amount of air to calm himself down.

What if she… got hurt… because he had done her whole training wrong?

"Ulquiorra-san?"

He immediately turned around when he felt the tip of Orihime's fingers at his back – only to be met by the way too familiar gray eyes.

She seemed worried – cluthing her hands close to her… 'heart'… as if she was in some sort of pain.

"Is something the matter?"

He gazed down at her for a long time. Had he really acquired emotions over time? Such strong emotions that even a small human girl could see that something was bothering him?

Trying to save the last piece of pride, he shook his head softly.

"No, Please don't think about it"

-------------------

She was lying beneath the white sheets of 'Ulquiorra's' bed, her head completely buried in the soft pillow and her mind drifting further and further towards the comfortable state of sleep.

It had been quite some time since that episode during their training session… that time where she began to see more and more signs of worry and discomfort in the 4th Espada's features.

However, it felt like they had disappeared completely like fleeting dreams… as if he knew about it and had erased it from hit otherwise 'flawless' being.

She missed those expressions… wanted to see them especially since it was close to the only emotional response she could get from anyone in the seemingly perfect white world.

Perfection… was perfection really to have no flaws? … To never be burdened by unneeded feelings of hate, happiness or sadness?

She pulled the white sheets completely over her head – listening closely when she heard steps outside of the room. As time went by the sound was only enforced and a 'click' could be heard from something… most likely the door… followed up by louder steps as the sound approached the bed where she was lying.

He had come…

She closed her eyes completely while steadying her breathing so he wouldn't be alarmed and think about the possibility that she could still be awake.

The madras bounced slightly when the weight of the 4th Espada was placed on the bed.

She knew what was gonna come next…

He pulled the sheet over her head with a careful movement – exposing her to the cold of the white room for just a couple of moments until he placed himself next to her and pulled the sheets over them once again.

She held down a small shiver when he gently put his arms around her waist – holding her close to his chest in a reverse hug. It felt safe… secure… cold and yet… warm.

He always did that for some reason… always snuck his arms around her and held her close in what seemed like a protective barrier where only he could enter.

She couldn't help but let a small sigh escape her lips… she finally drifted to sleep with an easy mind.

She was secure, she felt treasured…

She felt like she was at home.

**A/N: **_Hope you enjoyed reading ^^ Please give me a review before leaving, thank you x)_


	10. Strings

**Be My Sacrifice**

**Chapter 10: "****Strings****"**

**A/N: **_Hello again ^^ Thank you for all the nice reviews, they really make my day 10 times better ^^ There's gonna happen something major for the plot in this chapter, so be aware of that x)_

_Hope you enjoy reading._

"the pawns have positioned themselves"

Ulquiorra stared down into the seemingly endless basin of water - his green eyes analyzing the surface with his full attention.

On the other side of the basin stood Aizen-sama in all his pride – hand outstretched towards the surface of the water.

Slowly, small images were reflected in the water's surface.

Aizen-sama smiled while showing an image of a small division of low ranking Arrancar's that stood outside of Las Noches -Ready to meet the unknowing Shinigami's when they arrived.

"It would be rude of me not to greet them properly"

Ulquiorra slowly lifted his eyes to meet Aizen-sama's.

Even though Ulquiorra knew it wasn't his business, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the pathetic low ranking Arrancar's. It wasn't like he would mourn for them or anything, no, the weak had to die… But, none the less, he knew that the red head and his friends would be able to defeat such a small amount of soldiers without any problems. It pretty much meant a suicide mission for the Arrancar's…

So, because of that, he couldn't really see the point… That Aizen-sama wanted to kill off soldiers without gaining anything back?

No… He couldn't doubt Aizen-sama's judgment. He always had a hidden agenda somewhere.

"You're very quiet today"

Ulquiorra snapped out of his thoughts when hearing his master's voice.

However, he kept quiet. After all, it was more like a theoretical statement rather than a question... He knew that much after getting familiar with the otherwise unpredictable man's voice. The tone he used…

"I can't help but feel… worried… when one of my highest ranked Espada's grow quiet"

"My deepest apologies, I just don't think it's appropriate of me to put question marks at your decision"

He watched as Aizen-sama smiled once again, the usual sly smile that only rarely left his lips for very long.

Suddenly the images in the basin began to change – the low ranking Arrancar's and the desert disappeared, just to be replaced by the image of a young girl… a certain young girl that still slept heavily in Ulquiorra's bed.

"Aizen-sama?"

Ulquiorra looked with rather empty eyes at the image of the girl. Orihime…

"I assume you're taking good care of our queen?"

He couldn't help but look a little confused at first. He couldn't quiet grasp his masters talk about chess pieces…. and certainly not when he used it instead of names.

"Of course – She has progressed in self defense, but her human limits make it difficult to ascend further"

Ulquiorra couldn't help but feel worried when gazing down at the image of Orihime. She was fragile… Open… defenseless… as if someone with killing intentions could just enter the room and end her life in an instant. Just the fact that he currently was in a far away room made him worried for her safety… Much more than his emotional mask showed.

"Good, keep being her knight, protect our queen until she can stand on her own"

The images slowly began to fade again.

"You can leave"

Ulquiorra bowed his head slightly to show Aizen-sama his respect. After all, he felt, strangely enough, pleased that he had been entrusted with Orihime's caretaking once again… most of all so he didn't had to watch over her from a faraway place when no one was aware of it.

"And… Ulquiorra"

He quickly turned around – only to be met by a pair of brown eyes and a slick smile.

"When the black chess pieces arrive… I expect that you're the one to defeat their king"

Aizen-sama had no needs of saying anymore… Ulquiorra knew what the hidden meaning of his words meant.

The 'king'…

"Yes, Aizen-sama"

He left – his heavy steps resounding in the empty white hallways when he was alone.

He felt strangely pleased …

Pleased that the red haired Shinigami should fall by his blade.

------------------

She looked into the deep green cores that seemed to overflow with an emotion she hadn't seen before – his hands gently placed on top of hers.

They were both sitting at Ulquiorra's bed – The 4th Espada seemingly very concentrated at the task at hand.

"Ulquiorra-san, tell me again why we're doing this?"

She tilted her head just slightly – not really understanding how something so simple as holding hands could help her special abilities to develop.

It just seemed illogical…

He sighed softly before speaking up – his green eyes closing as he, once again, tried to explain at a basic level what he was trying to do;

"I'm linking with your spiritual energy – but because we're of different species it's a lot harder than if you were an Arrancar"

She studied his face in silence – listening patiently to his words.

"If I can link with your spiritual energy, I should be able to awake your abilities hidden potential."

"So… I'll be stronger?"

She was kind of afraid to grow stronger… afraid that it would change her personality and make her even more important in Aizen's plans.

It had been her intention from the start to behave and keep herself alive until Ichigo and the others would come for her… but… what if they… failed?

What if her abilities became too important and she would never be able to leave the white world again?

She was torn out of her thoughts when she lost her breath for a moment – an enormous spiritual energy running through her body and forcing all the air out of her lungs. Even though it had just been for a moment she could immediately feel who it was… Who had just infiltrated the deepest core of her soul.

"Relax – Don't fight against it"

Somehow the 4th Espada's words only made her even tenser – her hands automatically squeezing his' in an attempt to relieve some of the feelings she held deep down.

Feelings of frustration… love… and need.

She gazed at him with fascination – his eyes closed so the white color that adorned his face only stood out that more. It was the first time she actually admired the white color… felt drawn to the white color she otherwise would have loathed.

He was beautiful… flawless… Not a human like her who possessed countless mistakes.

Maybe that was why she began to desire him… admire him… understand him maybe just a bit.

She swallowed hard when another wave of spiritual energy took her breath away – however, she managed to keep her eyes open this time.

They were so close… she could practically feel his breath tingling at her cheeks and the soft skin of his hand brushing against hers.

It felt like torture… torture to have the subject of her desire sitting so close to her. Not touching her in any other way than with his hands… It only enforced the feeling in her chest… the indescribable feeling of loss.

Something was missing…

Searching for this missing feeling, she gently released the grip around his hands – slowly trailing her fingers up the white sleeves of his white Espada uniform.

At first he didn't reacted – his green eyes just simply analyzing every movement her fingers made until they reached the uniforms collar. He didn't interrupted her, however, but didn't encouraged her actions either… as if he, was like her, torn between obligations and desires.

No words were spoken.

She rested her hands at the exposed spot at his neck – running her fingers curiously through his black hair when gathering enough courage to do so.

His hands had grown limp – resting at the sheets they were sitting on as if he was hesitant to reply her intimate touching.

She moved closer – her eyelids fluttering slightly when she met his green eyes for a moment.

Their noses brushed against each other for what seemed like a fleeting second. She gulped in secret when he still kept completely limp… she couldn't even feel his breathing as she had done before.

Almost afraid to accidently cross the line between their faces, she gently spoke – The words holding much more hidden messages than any outsider could ever understand.

They both accepted the situation in that moment.

Choosing desires instead of obligations…

"I'm ready… for you"

**A/N: **_Cliffhanger xD There's most likely gonna be some mature themes in the next chapter so love it or hate it ^^ Reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoyed reading. _


	11. Desire

**Chapter 11: Desire**

**A/N: **_Hello out there. I've been depressed and really stressed lately so I've lacked the time and 'desire' to write, so sorry about the late update._

_I have a big assignment in the next week so please bear with me until then._

_I still hope you guys enjoy reading and thank you to all my reviewers ^^_

_**This chapter contains 'delicate' mature themes :3**_

He cursed himself inwardly for complying with the animalistic desires that was hiding inside of him.

On one side he wanted to stop himself – to be stronger and resist the burning temptation that lingered in every inch of his body. And then again… on the other side… he just wanted to feel for once. Feel things he still was unclear and reluctant about and even so felt desire towards.

Flesh… scent… touch… intimacy… seemingly simple things that suddenly became much more complicated when he was near Orihime.

Why was it different? Why couldn't he just resist and go back to being the perfect knight again?

The perfect knight that could serve Aizen-sama, the king, without any distractions…

He was a terrible knight when he desired the kings 'queen' with the possibility that he could end up breaking her.

He would probably be better off as a mere pawn… dancing on the palm of his king forever, without any opportunity to learn about such a being as a queen.

The temptation was too strong…

------------------

He moved his hands up her body – lifting the thin piece of garment that kept her body hidden away from him. This time it all seemed very different.

Instead of a slight struggle, all he received were encouraging tugging at his white Espada uniform while the mouth that way too often would dismiss him instead whispered small inaudible words -words that he couldn't understand but still knew the hidden message of.

She wanted him to continue…

---------------

Too many things were running through her head as the 4th Espada's cold fingers came into contact with her exposed thighs once again. She was clutching onto him as if he was the last person in the world she could hang on to… as if no one else wanted to hold her like he did.

He was probably just comforting her because of animalistic desires and maybe a slight sense of compassion… She couldn't make herself believe that he thought any deeper about it.

However, she wanted to delude herself in false hope. Hope that the pale Espada with the green piercing eyes held some kind of emotions towards her... just something. So the strong feelings and desires he had brought forth in her would not be wasted on a doll.

So she wouldn't be unhappy once again…

----------------

He removed the garment from her body completely – once again revealing her bare form to him, only slightly clothed by a white set of underwear.

She blushed furiously, but didn't tried to hide herself this time… instead she moved her hands up to his neck, placing herself in his lap, and moved closer. So close that she could feel the contours of his chest pressing against her bosom.

He reacted immediately by brushing his fingertips along her waist with ghostlike touches that left her shivering with need.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing left. Only breathless sounds left her throat when she couldn't hold them back… soft sounds that she knew was a result from the teasing motions he made around her exposed waist.

She wanted to tell him what kind of emotions he was putting in her. That she wanted to feel him more… she needed! to feel him more.

However she couldn't speak, every word was caught in her throat whenever she tried to speak the crucial words.

But Ulquiorra knew what she wanted to say. He seemed to analyze every small jerk of her body, every small breathless sound that left her throat, and every shy gaze she was sending him.

Her body spoke louder than any words so he continued…

continued to search for the ever growing desire inside of him.

---------------

He listened closely. Noticing how more of those small barely audible gasps left Orihime's lips when he touched her certain places and how she shivered and shifted her legs slightly when he touched her other places.

It all intrigued him, intoxicated him, and made even more desires for her, rise in his chest.

His sharp green eyes rested at her exposed neck – the long red hair cascading along the naked skin. He thought it was ridiculous… that he could find something as simple as straddles of hair fascinating and strangely beautiful.

And then again… it was only her! that made such emotions rise inside of him, and it was only her! face, body, smile and words that made those sinful thoughts resurface in his mind.

He wanted to defy Aizen-sama… that was how far his fascination had brought him. The seemingly composed, loyal and emotional knight had developed a burning passion towards the only person he couldn't really touch. The only person – the only! Person, he couldn't feel passion towards in the endless white world of Arrancar's and past Shinigami's.

Why couldn't he just be happy about his life as it was? Why couldn't he feel 'whole' without her?

He sighed softly against her neck – inhaling her scent when she tilted her head just slightly so he could get better access.

She entangled her slim fingers in his hair – holding him close to her as she began to tug more determined at the white cloth on his upper body that still separated them.

She shivered when he ran his fingers down to the lowest part of her stomach – ultimately leading her actions to be more desperate and slightly more demanding since his teasing made her body ache with need.

"Please… Don't tease me"

She managed to mutter just before another soft sigh escaped her lips.

However, he didn't stop 'teasing' her no matter how much she clutched at his clothes and no matter how much she begged him.

He was so slow… just barely brushing her sensitive skin with his fingertips – creating the illusion in her head that he could just have been a fragment from her imagination. Maybe he wasn't really there with her, touching her, tasting her… maybe he would just disappear if she didn't held on to him for dear life…

What if that happened?

…

"And please… don't leave me"

--------------

His sharp green eyes lowered slightly as he listened to her words – his hands still holding a life on their own as they helped her unbutton his white Espada jacket.

"You know I can't do that"

If there was one thing he didn't want to do in front of her, it would be to lie. No matter how harsh the truth would be, he always wanted to come clean to her - as the only one…

"Why… not…"

He paused for a moment – gazing down at her with a soft expression.

He had no intentions of explaining the situation in details. Of course, he would for everything in the world avoid lying, but the truth he held was too much…

Even for him to handle.

After all, it wasn't the usual kind of reports he brought her. It wasn't something superficial or something linked to his duties as her caretaker… it was information that he, as a man, was worried about.

He would kill the person she loved.

…

Loved…

----------------

Orihime noticed the changing expression in the 4th Espada's eyes – how his green eyes turned distant for a moment.

However, she chose not to perceive further if it would make him uncomfortable – instead running her hands up to his open jacket with a slightly flushed expression adorning her face.

The white color of his chest didn't alarm her anymore. She accepted it instead – curiously running her fingers up to the dark hole, placed right where his heart was supposed to be.

It was a harsh reality that came crashing down on her when Ulquiorra moved down towards her – kissing her stomach softly before whispering;

"I've been ordered to kill the red headed Shinigami"

She held her breath for a moment – but failing miserably in holding back a heavy pant when the 4th Espada moved a hand down to her panties.

She was not sure of how to react… if she should be shocked… if she should be mad…

If she shouldn't care…

However, one thing was sure; she didn't want any of her friends to die because of her weakness. And certainly not her lost… flame.

Biting her lip bitterly, she entangled her hands in the familiar black hair and felt how she was lowered to lie completely down on the bed.

She pierced her clear gray eyes onto the dangerously green ones – meeting the predator head on with a soft expression.

"I know I can't make you change your mind…"

She muttered – feeling how the 4th Espada just continued removing the last articles of clothing without even looking away from her.

She saw no remorse in his eyes… no regret… nothing… only the small flame of passion that she knew was hiding in there somewhere.

"… But… Please don't kill him"

She tried to hold her voice under control – not freaking completely out while trying not to ruin the mood. She knew that he was trying to be honest in front of her and not go behind her back… however, she felt like the information he was providing her with, was too much.

Especially in the current situation…

"Please don't… -"

Her words were caught off unexpectedly.

At first she wanted to speak but felt unable to do so… not so much because the words caught in her throat, but because a pair of cold lips were pressed to hers – keeping her silent.

Flustered, confused, and taken aback, she kept her eyes open - the green color too close for her eyes to focus…

Her first kiss…

She felt how the last article of clothing was removed from her body and how the 4th Espada deepened the kiss with such softness that she couldn't believe it was really him.

However, she started to relax completely - Letting the horrible images of Ichigo slip from her mind… allowing endless white to take over, as she closed her eyes, responding to the kiss tenderly.

She unsurely cupped his cold cheeks – feeling the contours of his still clothed lower body press against her bare form and provoking another sharp moan from her mouth, forcing her to break their kiss for a while.

He gazed at her – allowing his hand to linger at the untouched spot between her legs, his reluctant behavior clearly signalizing that he needed her to tell it was okay for him to do it.

However, she chose not to speak. Instead, a small smile brushed her lips as she removed the space between them – gently pulling his head down towards her in another small kiss.

A small nod confirmed and ended every doubt… They were to follow their desires.

------------------

It was nothing like the first time. There was no uncertainty in what they were doing, and no wavering hands or confusion in their minds.

They were both torn, but even so they knew that it was what they needed to do in order to move on – what they both needed in order to stop being 'hollow'

…

Each other.

**A/N: **_Hope you enjoyed reading ^^ Not sure if I want to go into details with any more 'sex' since I usually write such stuff in a more reserved and delicate way. But look forward to the next chapter, bare with my slow updates, and give a review before leaving ^^_


	12. Sins

**Chapter 12: Sins**

**A/N: **_Hello out there. This chapter is gonna contain some of the things I loathe most: Fighting!_

_So bear with whatever cheesy things I'm gonna write and try to still enjoy it xD_

_**This chapter is gonna contain some mature themes.**_

Orihime woke up the next day – her eyelids feeling heavy and her body completely naked underneath the white sheets.

However, when she slowly began to remember the previous day's… 'experience' … her modesty quickly returned and she sat up in the bed – hiding whatever she could with the slightly transparent sheets.

Her actions really surprised her… that she could be so bold with a… 'man' she knew couldn't give back whatever feelings she held towards him. Those messed up feelings that constantly made her do and say things she never imagined would leave her little body…

"Ul-Ulquiorra?" She muttered into the seemingly empty room.

She didn't expect him to stay and show anymore care than he had done during that time… but… she couldn't help but hope. Hope that just some of those actions would still linger in his mind… and not just disappear like fleeting words.

Maybe she just saw the whole thing as more than it was… maybe she overreacted.

Maybe she saw it as 'love' and he saw it as 'sex'.

---------------

Ulquiorra walked down the seemingly endless white hallways, in his mind, not straying from the task at hand. The task that he knew would probably lead to Orihime disfavoring him.

For once in his life he actually loathed the endless white hallways. The echoing sounds from his feet, the sharp white color, and the solitude that promised to choke him.

It was the first time that such trivial things began to bother him…

… Things he first opened his eyes to now.

He felt tainted by the feelings… preferring to be ignorant instead of finally knowing the truth.

That he was alone.

He turned around a corner, shaking the thoughts off – not wanting to dwell in his own weakness for too long.

Such thoughts shouldn't stray him any further – he had to stay focused and sharp.

He stopped when he felt the spiritual presence of the one person he was currently 'hunting', and like another predator he closed his eyes for a second, simply dwelling in the last moments before he finally took the first step.

The first step towards the door where he knew his prey was waiting on the other side. His unknowing prey…

"Welcome, Shinigami"

Ulquiorra's gaze went blank in that moment – like so many times before, masking whatever feelings were hiding underneath his white mask, whatever feelings he hid beneath the deep green eyes.

The Shinigami was open… First looking towards him with amazement several seconds after he had announced his 'welcome'.

Was the Shinigami really that weak… did he really have to slaughter such a person without getting a real fight out of it?

"You-you're the one, the one I met that time"

Ulquiorra noticed the slight disgust in the other male's eyes – the burning passion that enlightened the others eyes with such a force that the 4th Espada almost… just almost… envied it.

"Where is Orihime?!" The Shinigami spat, his eyes narrowing just a bit and his hand quickly falling to rest beside the massive sword he carried around with the greatest ease.

It wasn't really an accomplishment in itself, but it somehow reassured Ulquiorra that he wouldn't be killing a complete weakling.

"She is kept in a distant room far from here"

He answered blankly – his eyes quickly analyzing the red headed Shinigami for a couple of seconds. "You're not gonna see her anytime soon"

The Shinigami seemed to tense up.

"What the hell are you talking about? Tell me where she is or I'll have to force the answer out of you"

"You're welcome to try"

Ulquiorra allowed his hand to fall at his side –resting, just like the Shinigami, at his Zanpaktou.

It had to be done… he couldn't dwell at such an unneeded emotion like guilt. After all, if he killed the Shinigami, one of the last ties to the human world for Orihime, she would be… free.

…

Or would she.

Brought forth from these speculations, he couldn't help but think back at that fateful night. That fateful night where he once and for all lost his logic to simple desires…

-----Flashback------

_He wondered if she would ever be able to let go - Clutching to him with her whole body, legs spread apart and knees digging onto his side._

_Maybe the question wasn't if she would be able to let go, but if he would be able to._

_The small sounds she made, only encouraged him further - small breathless sounds of pleasure, brought forth from the friction they were creating together._

_She was so vulnerable… so open… lying down on the bed, her arms covering her face in a fleeting moment of embarrassment and the red hair cascading along the white sheets._

_He felt nothing like her caretaker._

_But that didn't matter anymore. He had, after all, failed on that front long ago and thrown that title away to the heat of her body and the sounds of ecstasy._

_He wanted to ravage her… Wanted to see her body ache in endless feelings of pleasure and need, Wanted to make her high on feeling she probably never knew existed… he wanted to be the first ever revealing and touching the delicate curves of her body and feel the warmth of her body._

_A warmth he would never be able to achieve alone._

_---------------_

Orihime dressed herself and walked towards the door out.

She had to find him… had to find Ulquiorra before it was too late.

She remembered his words about Ichigo in that fleeting second… 'That night'… and now, where she was 'herself' again, she couldn't overlook the truth.

Couldn't deny what was about to happen because of her judgment…

She grasped the door handle out, but soon discovered that it was locked.

For several minutes she tried to force the door open by desperately pulling at the handle… but to no avail.

The harsh reality came crashing down on her in that moment.

'He' had imprisoned her.

----------------

"Where is Orihime?!" Ichigo spat, his zanpaktou clashing down on the others and creating flickers of light from the hard impact

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

Ulquiorra was honestly getting more and more impatient with the Shinigami. He didn't seem to attack with full strength, and was only asking about Orihime.

Why couldn't he just forget about that for a second and focus on the current fight?

It all confused his mind and left him with frustration. Frustration that he was about to kill a being that seemed reluctant to fight.

However, these emotions never reached the surface, and therefore the Shinigami never got the pleasure of seeing his confusion.

Losing his patience, Ulquiorra made a clear cut towards the others shoulder but only managed to leave a wound at a few centimeters before the Shinigami dodged.

Apparently he had underestimated him… because before Ulquiorra had the opportunity to think the situation properly through, the Shinigami launched a counter attack – crushing down at his zanpaktou with such a force that even Ulquiorra had to step back for a second.

Because of this, there was a fatal question that kept circulating in the 4th Espada's mind…

"Where did you get this power from? I can't recall that you was this strong, last time we met"

The Shinigami frowned, his brown eyes narrowing just a bit while he dealt even more pressure to Ulquiorra's blocking zanpaktou.

"I haven't been sitting around without doing anything – I've been training with all the passion in my heart for this moment"

Ulquiorra stepped back once again, overwhelmed by the others words for a second.

"The moment where I will be able to take Orihime back home!"

…

'home'

…

Was that really where she… belonged?

--------Flashback----------

_She arched her back beautifully for him - saying his name in moments of intense pleasure._

_He was surprised at how bold she had grown. At the start she seemed somewhat nervous; hiding parts of her body once in a while and turning her gaze away from him._

_However, now, where their hips were locked in place and she was straddling his lap, she seemed to only encourage the things he did to her – kissing his cheek with soft brushing movements and her bosom pressing encouraging at his bare chest._

_It all drove him over the edge, whispering small reassuring words he never thought would leave his lips, before he once again began to move inside of her._

_The sounds she made would forever linger in his mind…_

_----------------_

"Home?"

He murmured lowly – his voice barely audible to the red headed Shinigami that still was caught in the heat of battle

"You're gonna take her 'home'?"

The words hit him like a fist in the face… she wasn't at home here…

He gazed for a long time at the Shinigami, while blocking all the quick attacks the other unleashed towards his guarding position

Once the other male stopped to catch his breath, Ulquiorra lowered his zanpaktou for a short second – piercing the others brown eyes in order to get his question answered.

"Isn't that obvious? She can't stay here with the likes of you; this is not where she is supposed to be!"

Ulquiorra wanted to disprove his statement… but was unable to.

The Shinigami told the truth – the harsh truth that he wasn't able to accept… Not before now.

"I see…"

He murmured, slowly sheathing his sword with a bitter taste hidden in his mouth.

He knew what the consequences would be; what kind of things he would have to go through in order to give her a taste of the freedom she so deserved to have.

It had to be done… for her.

"Take her home, Shinigami"

**A/N: **_suspense, suspense, suspense xD Reviews make me happy, so please leave one after reading ^^_


	13. Sacrifice

**Chapter 13: Sacrifice**

**A/N: **_Hello out there. This is gonna be the last chapter in this fic ^^ I've really enjoyed writing all of this, and I'm, of course, gonna post a new fic soon to replace the hole that's gonna appear when ending this x) *reference* xD_

_Currently I'm thinking about starting the teenage Ulquihime fic as a challenge to myself – Mainly because I always get the "Your stories are so! Delicate" review._

_I love to get that response, but, since I need the exercise, I'm gonna try and make a really heavy M rated story… or, more precisely, as heavy as my mind allows it to be xD_

_Look forward to it, thank you for reading all of this, and enjoy the last chapter ^^ *bows*_

She opened her eyes when the soft sound of footsteps could be heard from outside the room. Her clear gray eyes filled to the brim with hope… hope that 'he' would at last return to her.

"Ul- …"

However, what met her eyes when the door swung open was nothing like what she had expected.

Instead of the melancholic appearance of the 4th Espada, her eyes met something completely different. Instead of green and white, she met black and brown.

"Orihime! You're okay?!"

She gazed at the familiar figure of Ichigo as he placed both his hands at her shoulders – his eyes analyzing every inch of her body as if he was worried she would be wounded or what was worse.

"Did they do something to you?!"

Orihime was not sure how to react.

Her body seemed to lock in place as if it had no intentions of reacting to the others concern.

She was happy to see him again… Happy that he was okay… but…

"Where is Ulquiorra?"

Orihime knew that her words revealed a lot more than anything else could have done. Instead of concerning herself with the Shinigami in front of her… a dear friend… she was worried about a… 'enemy'.

Even though the other male tried to hide it, Orihime spotted the confusion in his brown eyes. Apparently, he hadn't expected her question to be about the 4th Espada.

Silence filled the room for many long seconds as Orihime tried to force an answer out of the reluctant Shinigami – his gaze automatically turning away from her, when she wouldn't let the topic go.

The answer came eventually - small barely audible words slipping past the Shinigami's lips.

Orihime stiffened.

"I killed him"

----------Flashback-----------

"_I want you to tell her that you killed me"_

_Ichigo froze._

"_Wha-what are you saying?!"_

"_If she asks about me, I want you to tell her that I was killed by you"_

_It was the best for both of them that way. Ulquiorra was more than aware of the situation if Orihime went out to find him again – or fought against the Shinigami when he would 'take her home'. It would only lead to complications…_

_It was, after all, time for her to move on. She was worth so much more than a life only bathed in white colors…_

"_I-I can't do something like that" Ichigo murmured._

_Ulquiorra held back a small sigh by the Shinigami's lacking cooperation._

"_You have to, it's not for my sake… it's for hers"_

_Maybe it wouldn't be the Shinigami who dealt the killing blow, but Ulquiorra knew what was gonna happen once he returned to Aizen-sama._

_He knew that 'the white king' couldn't overlook it when one of his knights helped the black site. After all, a knight degrading himself to a pawn wouldn't be looked with mild eyes upon… a quick death out of mercy was only something Ulquiorra could hope for._

"_What… happened between you… and Orihime?"_

_Ulquiorra's sharp green eyes narrowed, by the Shinigami's question._

_Reluctant to answer at first he simply turned around… his eyes slowly closing as he began to walk past the Shinigami – in directions of the door out. If he stayed too long the Shinigami would never leave, and then Aizen would definitely react to his actions before they had any changes of escaping._

_He had to go…_

"_A lot of… 'things' happened"_

* * *

"You did… what?"

Her eyes widened in a mix of surprise, anger, sadness, frustration and despair.

She immediately fell to her knees, but was refused the pleasure of dwelling too long in the moment when the Shinigami caught her halfway through the falling motion.

"I don't have time to explain, we have to get out of here, now!"

"Where is he…"

She muttered for herself, her eyes slowly losing whatever hope that had filled them when Ichigo entered the room. No matter how many times she looped the words in her head she couldn't be comfortable with them…

She tried to remember Ulquiorra's words from long ago. From that time where he had spoken about the value of a life; that someone just died before others, so it wasn't something worth using her mourn on?

Orihime simply slumped in Ichigio's arms when he began to run out of the room.

She wanted to deny Ichigo's words, but somehow all strength left her small body in that crucial moment.

She couldn't fight against him, no matter how much she just wanted to stay in that white bed. That white bed that seemed like her last tie to the green eyed Espada.

"We're going home Orihime, so just hang on tightly"

They moved at such a speed that Orihime's clouded gray eyes couldn't follow – flying through the endless white hallways until Ichigo found what seemed like an exit.

And she saw the endless white deserts instead.

--------------

Ulquiorra unsheathed his Zanpaktou once again – mirroring his eyes in the sharp blade for a long time.

He was not worthy to be a knight in Aizen-sama's army anymore. As the soldier he, after all was, he could only accept the harsh fact with a bitter sweet taste. When a soldier switched sites, the only appropriate thing was to die at the hand of the master…

And that was exactly what he had intentions of doing.

As he walked towards the meeting room where he knew his 'old' king resided, he couldn't help but smile just a bit. Just a little barely visible smile…

He lifted his zanpaktou when entering the room - his eyes immediately falling upon the figure of the brown haired king who was sitting calmly in his chair as always.

However, today was a different day.

Instead of teasing words and sly smiles, all Ulquiorra received was a hard gaze.

He knew what had happened… there was no doubt about it.

"I understand that you're upset"

Ulquiorra murmured, gently bowing his head in order to show his 'king' the last piece of loyalty.

"However… I do not serve you anymore…"

The same small smile as before grazed his lips when finishing his sentence.

"… the one I serve is the 'queen', and she is better off with you dead"

----------------

"We're soon out of here"

Orihime didn't react to the others words – she simply hung limply in Ichigo's arms as if he was about to bring a doll home rather than a human girl.

It was as if her whole world was ripped apart the moment the Shinigami spoke the small simple words… that Ulquiorra was dead. She wasn't even interested in knowing how it happened… it just… happened…

But… shouldn't she be happy now where she was going home and was 'free?'… Was she even imprisoned in the first place? Would she really have left if Ulquiorra had opened the door to her cell and said it was okay for her to go?

A deep sigh played along her lips as a silent tear rolled down her cheek – just quick enough for Ichigo not to notice.

She wasn't supposed to cry for an 'enemy'…

-------------

Ulquiorra had never expected to win against Aizen-sama.

However, somewhere in the deepest corners of his mind, he had just found it most appropriate to make an attempt at severing his ties to the endless white world – and maybe, sever Orihime's ties as well.

However, Aizen-sama was not the fighter Ulquiorra had expected him to be.

Instead of swords and flashy techniques all Ulquiorra saw was white.

Endless white…. and 'her'.

She was standing there; in her characteristic clothes, the red hair flowing along her small shoulders and a mild smile adorning her lips.

There was something strangely beautiful about dying to her hands.

Therefore, without any signs of fighting further, the 4th Espada accepted his inevitable fate and allowed the Orihime-like figure to raise her deadly sword.

All it took was one swift movement, before the tip of the sword had impaled his chest.

In his last awake breaths, Ulquiorra couldn't help but dwell in sheer irony.

Aizen-sama was not the one to kill him… The Shinigami was not the one to kill him…

'She' killed him.

--------Flashback---------

"_Is this… gonna change anything?"_

"_I can't see the reasoning for anything to change after physical intimacy?"_

"_I guess not… but now…"_

"_What are you suggesting, Orihime?"_

"_Maybe… I don't want to…" (Go home anymore)_

**A/N: **_I hope all of you enjoyed reading this ^^ It was really fun to write, so I hope it was just as 'fun' reading x)_

_Bye bye so far ^^ Look out for new stories, if you're interested in reading more like this_


End file.
